Eyeglasses and sunglasses serve a useful purpose in that they help the wearer to see. In the case of sunglasses, they protect the wearer from the harmful rays of the sun or other dangerous natural elements. It is generally known that eyeglasses have always had a fashion component to them. Recently, eyeglasses have been used for other purposes, one purpose is that of attracting attention. Often the wearer of sunglasses or eyeglasses is looking to gain attention from the opposite sex or from the world in general. Eyeglasses and sunglasses are increasingly becoming attention grabbing devices and are often considered fashion statements. New designs emerge almost daily, however, most of these new designs offer merely ornamental differences. The standard components for eyeglasses are generally all the same. Aesthetic changes to the frame or lenses are all that the manufacturers make from one pair of glasses to the next. In order for eyeglasses to evolve there must be true innovation. Until this date, no new true innovations have come forward, eyeglasses have remained basically the same for well over two centuries. There is clearly a need in the art for a pair of sunglasses or eyeglasses that are truly unique and different.